The Way a Wasabi Warrior Dates
by Tatertat
Summary: ONESHOT! Jack and Kim go on their first date! See how it goes and how the warriors react. Will they go all the way? Find out by reading it! The sequel to The Way to A Girl's Heart but can be read alone. Rated T for some sexual reference.


**Hey readers! I'm back! I have a good explanation!**

**I had state tests then my grades went down so my parents took my laptop away, but now I am back and better than ever. My story, What If… Series will be updated soon. **

**This oneshot is the sequel is the my other oneshot, The Way to a Girl's Heart but it can be read independently. So here is the oneshot!**

**I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

**The Way a Wasabi Warrior Dates**

Saying Kim was nervous was an understatement, she was literally shaking. She had no idea how the date would go. _'Was he doing this out of pity or does he really like me? _Kim thought. All she knew was from a text Jack sent her saying just to wear something casual. She nervously paced back and forth in her room.

Grace walked in to madness. Kim just asked her to help her get ready and when she walked into the room it was a total mess. Clothes scattered everywhere and nervous Kim pacing back and forth.

Grace-"KIM!" Kim snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Grace. She quickly went up to her and hugged her.

Kim-"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you are here! I'm a totally mess and Jack will be here in 15 minutes." Grace sighed and sat Kim down on her bed.

Grace-"Remember I was in the same situation two weeks ago. You came to my house and I was in the same position as you. But you slapped the sense into me and now I dating this guy and it really has been wonderful."

Kim-"Thanks Grace and remind me to thank your boyfriend for getting Jack and I closer." Grace raised an eyebrow.

Grace-"So, Jack asked you out because of something Jerry did?" I nodded and Grace just shook her head.

Grace-"The boy keeps getting smarter every day. Now come on let's get you ready." Grace quickly helped Kim get ready, just as they were finishing up the doorbell rang. Before Kim and Grace could get the stairs, she heard it open. They both looked at each other nervously.

Grace-"I think we forgot about someone." Kim sighed knowing what she was talking about.

Kim-"My dad." Kim was his first born. He was very protective of her. She didn't tell him a lot about Jack. She saved that talk for her mom, who was inconveniently with her sister on a school trip for the day. Grace and Kim quickly and quietly walked downstairs trying to hear the conservation.

Jack, who just wanted to take Kim to the fair uptown for their first date, was now sitting on the couch basically getting interrogated by her dad.

Mr. Crawford-"Do you have a job?"

Jack-"Yes, at the dojo."

Mr. Crawford-"Interesting. Do you have a car?"

Jack-"No, I'm only 15."

Mr. Crawford- "Where did plan on taking Kim tonight?"

Jack-"To the fair uptown." Mr. Crawford looked him up and down. Jack gulped.

Mr. Crawford- "Jack, what do you see in my daughter that makes her date worthy?"

Jack-"Well, Kim is just perfect." Mr. Crawford nodded his head in approval.

Kim took the silence as her time to walking into the living room. Grace gave her a thumbs up and went back upstairs, where she would sneak down Kim's balcony and head home. Kim slowly walked over to the living room.

Kim-"Hey" Kim said it softly but loud enough that Jack and her dad can hear. They both stood up.

Jack-"Kim, you look wow." Jack just stared in amazement. Kim blushed and was kinda confused. She was just wear jeans and a t-shirt with some sneakers. The only noticeable things were the facts that Grace convinced her to not wear any makeup and that her hair was slightly curled.

Kim-"Thanks!" Jack walked up closer to her.

Jack-"You know you really pretty without makeup." Kim smiled. Mr. Crawford smiled at two teens. He could tell that this boy really liked his Kim.

Mr. Crawford-"Jack, you have my blessing. You two kids have fun. Not too much fun though. Have her back 10! **(A/N-It is 7:30)" **They smiled. Kim went and hugged her dad. Then, took Jack's hand and walked out the door.

Jack and Kim talked the whole way there. Seeing many people they know at the fair. They got constant questions like; are you too dating? And comments like: They are so cute together and KICK PREVAILS!" Jack and Kim just laughed at these comments and moved on.

Kim-"Jack, I am hungry. We should get some food." Jack was about to agree when he saw a sign for a rollercoaster that was basically legendary in Seaford.

The ride where everyone throws up eventually. Take the challenge! Big Reward for anyone who doesn't throw up!

The challenge was known as going "all the way".** (A/N- Remember this for later)**

Jack-We have to take this challenge!" Kim nodded.

Kim-"Yay, food can wait!" That was one of the reasons he loved Kim. She likes thrill and adventure. They both walked in line for the challenge. When they got up to the ticket collector he laughed.

Collector-"Kid, tell your girlfriend to wait outside. She is obviously too weak for this ride."

Kim-"Why you little-." Jack covered her mouth and held her back before she can do any damage.

Jack-"Trust me; she is tougher than you think." The collector just laughed.

Collector-"Alright, enjoy throwing up." Jack and Kim got on the ride with the other excited teenagers.

The ride consisted of loopy loops and unsuspected drops. Jack and Kim manage to keep their food in. Kim was a little dizzy afterwards so Jack had to give her a piggyback ride off the ride. The collector looked shocked.

Collector-"You actually made it." Kim gave him a tired smirk and Jack laughed.

Jack-"Told you, she was tougher than she looks." Kim picked her up off of Jack's shoulder.

Kim-"So what is this prize, we get."

Collector-"That is for the owner of the ride to tell you and here he is now."

Owner-"I see we have our youngest survivors and our first girl survivor." Jack and Kim nodded. "Your reward is free passes to the carnival in till it ends next week."

Jack-"Awesome!" The owner gave them the passes then took off. Kim was still on Jack's back and they couldn't be happy.

Kim-"Can we get some food now?" Jack nodded and carried her to the food cart. They spent the rest of their time going on different rides and just enjoying each other's company. They also share a sweet kiss on the Ferris wheel. Jack walked Kim back to her house. They stopped at her door.

Kim-"Jack, tonight has been fun."

Jack-"Yep, it really was." They both laughed as the memories. "Kim, can I ask you something?"

Kim-"You just did." Jack rolled his eyes but laughed.

Kim-"Of course, you can." Jack nervously took both of her hands. _'Here goes nothing'_, Jack thought.

Jack-"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" Kim's eyes widen. Jack took that as a no and started rambling on.

Jack-"I knew I should have waited….." Kim chuckled at his words. Kim interrupted him.

Kim-"Yes." Jack stop talking and looked at Kim confused.

Jack-"Yes, to what?"

Kim-"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Jack smiled and kissed her for the second time that night. Kim's dad watched from the window and after a couple minutes he figured that it was time for them to separate.

Kim's dad-"Alright, time to split up." Causing Jack and Kim to separate pretty quickly. Kim gave her father her famous death glare. Then walked inside.

Jack-"Bye Kimmy!" She smiled.

Kim-"Bye Jack!" The closed the door. He happily walked off to his house smiling at the memories he just had and the new nickname Jack can use.

**Next day at the dojo**

Jack and Kim walked in hand in hand. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry immediately stopped what they were doing to look at them.

Eddie-"Does this mean what I think it means?" Jack and Kim nodded.

Milton-"Holy Christmas nuts! KICK PREVAILS!" Jack and Kim laughed at their friends reactions.

Jack-"Oh, and Jerry thanks."

Jerry-"For what?"

Kim-"If it wasn't for what you did on Friday, we probably wouldn't be together so thanks!"

Jerry-"No problem." They all practiced for a little bit before just sitting down and talking on the mats. Rudy who was in his office was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Jack-"Guess what? Kim and I went all the way." The guys' eyes widen. All of Seaford High knew about the ride and challenge

Jerry-"No way! That is awesome!"

Eddie-"Kim, wasn't it scary?"

Jerry-"Yeah, I didn't think you would go that far."

Kim-"Yeah, it was scary at first but it was really fun."

Milton-"You didn't use any protection?"

Jack-"Why would we need that?" Rudy had enough of this. He bursted through the door.

Rudy-"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY? DO YOUR PARENTS KNOW ABOUT THIS? AND HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT KIM MIGHT BE PREGENT?"

Kim-"Rudy? What are you taking about?"

Rudy-"Don't you think I know what "all the way" means in this day in age."

Jerry-"No you don't!"

Rudy-"Wait, you guys didn't do the deed?" Everyone looked at Rudy confused.

Rudy-"I mean have sex?"

Jack-"NO! We just completed a challenge at the carnival uptown."

Kim-"Going all the way means going on the toughest rollercoaster there without throwing up."

Rudy-"Ohhhhh! My bad!" They all shook their heads at their confused sensei.

Jack-"We got free passes for the rest of the carnival who wants to go!" Everyone nodded. Rudy went to go get the keys to his van and the guys went to call their girlfriends. Jack and Kim just looked at each other. 'This was going to be interesting.' They thought at the same time.

* * *

**Done! That is the end of this oneshot! That was longer and funnier than I expected! Well, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style!**

**-Tatertat**


End file.
